1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object based audio contents generation/playback method and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to the object based audio contents generation/playback method and an apparatus thereof that may set a common preset ID of an audio preset in an object based audio service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional audio signal provided through a broadcasting service, such as a broadcasting, a radio broadcasting, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and the like is a signal stored/transmitted after synthesizing audio signals obtained from various sound sources and mixing the synthesized audio signals into a single audio signal.
An audience may be able to adjust a strength of entire audio signals and the like in the described environment. However, the audience may not control a feature of an audio signal of each sound source, such as adjusting of a strength of an audio signal of each sound source included in an audio signal.
However, if the audio signal of each sound source is independently stored without being synthesized when audio contents are made, a contents playback terminal may control the strength of the audio signal of each sound source and the like and enables the audience to view corresponding contents.
An audio service that may independently store/transmit a plurality of audio signals through a storing/transmitting end, and that may enable the audience to appropriately control each audio signal through a receiving unit (contents playback device) while listening to the corresponding contents is referred to as an object based audio service.
The object based audio service may define attributes, such as a location of each object, a strength of a sound, a sound characteristic based on the location of the object, and the like, as a preset, and may provide the defined preset, thereby enabling the user to utilize the preset for playback of the audio contents. That is, when the object based audio service generates a plurality of preset audio information and services a file including the generated plurality of preset audio information, a receiving end may more efficiently perform playback of the object based audio service.
As an example, in a case of an audio signal constituted by a vocal sound and sounds of four musical instruments, a producer of the object audio contents may set a preset 1 where a volume of each sound source is set to be identical, may set a preset 2 where only the vocal sound source is replayed, and may set a preset 3 where only the sound of the four musical instruments are replayed. In this instance, the user may select one preset of the preset 1, the preset 2, and the preset 3, thereby enabling the user to easily listen to the music in various atmospheres.
In general, however, a number of presets and conditions set in the preset may be set to be different for each contents depending on the producer of the object based audio contents. Accordingly, when the user wants to consecutively listen to the object based audio contents supporting the preset, there is a burden that the user needs to set a desired preset for each contents.